piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sao Feng
|bounty= 8,000 g |weapons=Dao Fid Flintlock |ships=''Empress'' |affiliation=Brethren Court Sao Feng's Empire |first=''At World's End'' (video game) |latest= |last=''At World's End'' |cause=Impaled by a piece of wood |portrayer=Chow-Yun Fat Paul Nakauchi (voice) |}} Sao Feng was the Pirate Lord of Singapore and was known as the scourge of the South China Sea.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p76-77 "Sao Feng" He commanded an army of Chinese pirates and used the junk ship Empress as his flagship. Feng possessed strange and valuable navigational charts which he kept in his uncle's temple. A group of pirates led by fellow Pirate Lord, Captain Hector Barbossa, came for these charts, sending a thief to steal them, while simultaneously infiltrating his bath house. This almost brought the two groups into conflict with each other, were it not for the untimely arrival of the East India Trading Company. Feng allowed the pirate visitors to take one of his ships and his charts to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Biography Lord of Singapore and Park.]] Sao Feng resided in a bath house in Singapore, from which he ruled his territory and warriors like an emperor. He also maintained Cheng's Castle, in which was housed a valuable Dragon Tile.The Dragon Tile! His empire, bouyed by a network of spies, had great influence and Feng himself managed a large fleet of junks. At some point prior to Jack Sparrow's death in the maw of the Kraken, Sparrow commited an act that insulted Feng deeply, sparking a grudge between the Pirate Lords that would last years.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Meeting with Barbossa Following Sparrow's death, William Turner arrived in Singapore and broke into Feng's uncle's temple, in an attempt to steal Sao's navigational charts. Will was captured and held at the bath house while Feng awaited the arrival of the would-be thief's allies. They arrived in the form of fellow Pirate Lord, Hector Barbossa, and Elizabeth Swann, with whom Feng was immediately taken. However, Feng remained suspicious, especially since soldiers of the East India Trading Company had been seen in the city, forcing his men to travel only through the sewers. .]] During their meeting, Barbossa attempted to allay Feng's suspicions by summoning Feng to the Brethren Court. Feng was hesitant to enter into combat against the East India Trading Company; he had previously requested safety for his empire from Lord Cutler Beckett, in exchange for the Brethren. This double-cross was known to Will Turner, who promised Feng a meeting with Beckett, though Feng used Turner as bait to force Barbossa and Swan to reveal their true motives. When Will admitted they required Feng's charts to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker, Feng became angry, wanting Jack to remain dead. As the meeting became tense, Feng noticed an unfamilliar man with a fake tattoo among his soldiers—undoubtedly a spy. Barbossa, however, admitted that the spy was not his, and at that moment, the man's real paymasters revealed themselves: soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst through the doors and attacked Feng's men, leading to a full-scale battle on the streets of Singapore. Feng's assistants, Lian and Park were killed by Mercer, and Feng ordered a retreat. Feng engaged Will in a brief duel, but Turner again reminded Feng of their deal, promising to hand over Jack Sparrow in exchange for command of the Black Pearl. Feng agreed, and handed over his charts to Will, as well as allowing Barbossa use of the Hai Peng and Tai Huang's crew. to Lord Beckett.]] Once Barbossa's crew departed, Feng was approached by Mercer, who offered Feng a further deal: Feng would be allowed to take the Black Pearl for himself if he sold out its crew. Feng arranged an ambush, ready to capture the crew once they departed the Locker. Feng then escaped Singapore in the Empress, and set off to wait for the Pearl's return to the Caribbean. Betrayals and alliances Sao Feng intercepted the newly risen Black Pearl off a small island, signalling for Tai Huang to betray Barbossa's crew and deliver them to Feng and Mercer. The [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] joined the ambush, though Feng was shocked to find himself on the receiving end of one further betrayal: Mercer went back on his deal and claimed the Black Pearl for the East India Trading Company. This, along with placating words from Barbossa, convinced Feng to finally join the fight against Beckett. He agreed to allow Barbossa to escape, if he could return to the Empress with Elizabeth Swann. Feng believed her to be the sea goddess Calypso in human form, and wished to sample her legendary fiery nature for himself. Barbossa and Elizabeth agreed, over Will's protests, and Feng boarded his ship with the supposed "Calypso". The Empress launched a broadside on the Endeavour—inadvertantly facilitating Jack's escape from Lord Beckett—and escaped across open water, headed for Shipwreck Cove. Calypso Onboard the Empress, Sao Feng had his twin assistants dress Elizabeth in a stunning silk outfit and allowed her to reside within his cabin. Here, he admitted that upon first sight, he believed Elizabeth might be Calypso herself, and her actions since then only made him certain. However, Elizabeth did not agree, and refuted his advances. Infatuated now, Feng forced himself upon Elizabeth, who bit his lip when he attempted to kiss her. .]] It was in that moment of chaos that the Empress fell under attack from the Flying Dutchman, flagship of Davy Jones, under the command of Admiral James Norrington, an agent of the East India Trading Company himself. The Dutchman had been sent by Beckett to catch the Empress, and it fired upon Feng's vessel. A cannon ball blasted through Feng's captain and knocked him into a piece of wood, impaling him. Elizabeth came to his body in time to catch his dying words. Feng, still believing Elizabeth to be Calypso, gave her his piece of eight, the seemingly meaninglyless object which marked Feng's pirate lordship of Singapore. Feng had thus marked Elizabeth his heir, and when he died, she inherited the Empress and his title as Pirate Lord. Feng asked Elizabeth to forgive him, calling her "Calypso" once more. Elizabeth, now in possession of his piece of eight and his ship, would go on to join the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove. Equipment and traits Sao Feng was an imposing figure, commonly garbed in robes layered with a shoulder guard and an armor-plated belt inset with jade stones. He bore a dragon tattoo on his body, as did his loyal followers. He wore his moustache and goatee beard long, and kept his head shaved. Ancient duelling scars crossed his face as a testament to his prowess and fearless nature. He was a skilled combatant, being widely known as making swift and deadly strikes. His attacks were highly varied, allowing Feng to keep his opponents on their toes.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) He wielded a traditional Chinese dao in battle, and was known to utilize everyday sailors' tools, such as the wooden fid, as weapons. Feng also possessed a flintlock, which he rarely used, relying on swordplay the most. Feng also had in his possession unique navigational charts that mapped the routes to mythical locations such as World's End. Feng also apparently believed in such supernatural legends as to know it led to Davy Jones' Locker. Sao Feng possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It appeared to be a small monkey's fist on a necklace. He wore around his neck at all times, and prior to his death, passed it on to Elizabeth Swann. It was later destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the eight other pieces of eight. He was feared throughout the South China Seas, and commanded a vast fleet of junks crewed with loyal soldiers and sailors. He may have been affiliated with the Pirate Confederation of China. Feng relished the challenge of winning over a strong and beautiful woman, and retained many concubines in his bath house. Feng was shrewd and quick-witted, and despite not being above betrayal and double-dealing, he remained dignified. He also had a knowledge of the sea goddess Calypso, believing her to be more than just a myth. Behind the scenes *Sao Feng was portrayed by Chow-Yun Fat in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and voiced by Paul Nakauchi in the video game adaptation. *The name "Sao Feng" literally translates as "Howling Wind" in Chinese. *Attached to Sao Feng's collar piece, two above each shoulder, are four Tuareg crosses, symbolic jewelry that represents regions in West Africa. The crosses on Sao Feng's shoulders represent the region of Agadez in the country of Niger. *The character was primarily based on the legendary Chinese pirate Cheung Po Tsai. *Onboard the Empress, Feng recites (in Cantonese) the last four lines of "關山月" ("Guan Shan Yue") by Li Bai from Three Hundred Tang Poems. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Chinese Category:Empress crew Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Inhabitants of Singapore Category:Pirate Lords Category:Sao Feng's crew Category:Sao Feng's Empire